Elsword Romance
by BubbleGumKitty
Summary: Rena likes Chung, Rena's best friend Ara likes Chung... Friendship or Romantic Relationship? Meanwhile the other Elgang members have their own love troubles.. Rated M for mild swearing and romance. Possible Character Death... Rena X Chung, Ara X Chung, Elsword X Aisha, Raven X Eve and Rena X Raven. Don't Like these pairings don't read. This is my first Fanfic so don't Judge. -Kitty


**Kitty: This is my first fanfic so I'm not so sure if people will like it…What if I spelt something wrong D: *starts eating lollies while Proof Reading* **

**Elsword: *steals lollies* hehehe *starts eating***

**Eve: *slaps Elsword into wall***

**Kitty- *evil aura* no one steels my lollies *pulls out grenade throws at Elsword and grabs lollies back* hehehe **

**Everyone but Eve: *moves away from Kitty* **

**Kitty: The pairings are as followed:**

**Elsword (Rune Slayer) X Aisha (Dimension Witch)**

**Rena (Grand Archer) X Chung (Tactical Trooper)**

**Ara (Sakra Devanam) X Chung (Tactical Trooper)**

**Eve (Code Empress) X Raven (Reckless Fist) **

**Elsword: So Chung has two lovers… That makes him a player 'cause he can't like them both without being one. **

**Rena, Kitty and Ara: don't pick on Chung just because he is cuter than you Elsword!**

**Raven: Buurrrnnn**

**Elsword: Shut up raven I bet you're jealous that Chung now has three admirers **

**Chung: *intense Blush***

**Aisha: Wait I'm paired with Eldork! How could y…umf *gets gagged by eve***

**Kitty: hehehe :D**

**Eve: Enjoy the story**

Rena's POV

I was sitting at the table by myself sipping tea early in the morning, _isn't it wonderful in the morning, so quiet and peaceful_…

"ELSWORD GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE SHOWER RIGHT NOW!" Shouted the Dimension Witch. _It was good while it lasted  
_I heard pounding on the bathroom door,  
"AISHA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU BREAK THAT DOOR YOUR'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT,  
OR THERE WILL BE NO BATHROOM DOOR AND ELSWORD CAN PERV ON YOU ALL HE WANTS!"I heard the banging stop and I smiled, _that always does the trick. _Then I heard someone's voice. "Rena, is this all for us?" Chung sounded surprised "don't I always make this much" I said cheekily with a wink.  
It was the Elgang's morning routine: I would get up early have some tea make breakfast then Elsword would hog the shower and  
Aisha would almost break down the door every day and Chung would always say I made too much breakfast but every day it was all eaten. It was the same…

As for the romantic connections in the house it was pretty easy to see who like who, Elsword likes Aisha and Aisha  
likes Elsword it was so obvious but the two of them are both to blind to it. Eve and raven like each other and Ara  
likes Chung which (even though we're best friends) makes us enemies in a way. Ever since Chung came into the elgang  
I have had feelings for him, but Ara and I have been friends for ever and I still want to be friends with her but I like Chung…  
"Rena you're awfully quiet today" Eve pointed out, "sorry" I said with redness filling my cheeks forgetting I was at the table with  
everyone. "Yeah Rena, what's up?" Ara asked "it's just I'm not feeling well, I'll be in my room don't forget Raven  
it's your turn on dishes and Aisha and Elsword you have to go shopping if you want lunch and dinner."  
With the chores given out I went to my spring green room and dreamt of the Prince of Hamel…

**Kitty: finally it's done :D sorry if its short I ran out of brain power… I'm gonna go play some Elsword** **if you find me on Elsword don't forget to say hi, my names are **

**KittyNinja01- lvl 45 Night Watcher**

**BunnyNinja-lvl 44 Dimension Witch**

**PelicanNinja-lvl 23 Code Electra**

**SwiftArcher7-lvl 30 Soon To Be Grand Archer**

**Kitty: Sorry that it's so short :(  
Elsword: You suck at this**

Kitty: Yeah i know -_-  


…

**Elsword: so… You wanna go read her diary ^^**

**Everyone but Eve and Raven: Yeah let's go find out find out who she likes!**

**Aisha: and her favourite Elsword character I bet I'm her favourite :P**

**Rena: I wonder her favourite pairing is…**

**Everyone but Eve and Raven: *reads diary***

**Aisha: hah I told you I was her favourite**

**Chung: but I am also her favourite ^^**

**Elsword: and her crush is… *gets gagged by kitty* ….umf…ughh!**

**Kitty: *evil aura* so you guys tried to read my diary… how should I punish you all *demonic grin***

…

**Aisha: Why did you have to tie me to Elsword?! That's so mean…**

**Rena: my magazines… all of them gone…**

**Chung: Why do I have to be your butler?**

**Kitty: You read my diary so now you serve Eve, Raven and I… **

**Chung: but dressed as Pikachu?**

**Kitty: just because it's cute ^^ Mwahaha bye everyone XD**


End file.
